new beginings and middles
by monstersjh
Summary: L&L relationship moves forward with some pretty nice results
1. Chapter 1

Leaves off where Lorelai and Chris end there relationship (they never slept together) chris is fully moved out and Lorelai is alone her mood is similar to the one in season 5 after luke and her went to Emily and Richards wedding

Lorelai is laying on the bed Rory comes in

Rory: Mom this is looking like the first luke break up what's wrong and when was the last time you've eaten

Lorelai: nothings wrong

Rory: when have you eaten last

Lorelai: grandmas house

Rory: you've been to grandmas today

Lorelai: no

Rory: mom you haven't eaten in like two days

Lorelai: oh

Rory: mom you are lying there something's wrong

Lorelai: I blew it (crying)

Rory: mom

Lorelai: I blew it my marriage I m going to be alone forever I'm going to rot here

Rory: mom it didn't work out with dad because it wasn't meant to be

Lorelai: so it wasn't meant to work with luke either

Rory: no mom that is meant to work you just have to see luke and talk to him

Lorelai he wont listen to me

Rory he loves you mom he'll listen

Lorelai you're dad wanted to have a baby with me

Rory what

Lorelai he wanted to have a baby

Rory did you guys you know

Lorelai no I couldn't all I could think about was if you were luke I would have jumped at the thought we did even you know in London we haven't done anything

Rory anything

Lorelai no nothing

Rory why are you bringing this up now

Lorelai I'm pregnant


	2. Chapter 2

Rory what

Lorelai I'm

Rory I heard you but how

Lorelai well when two people love each other very very much

Rory mom but you said you and dad didn't do anything

Lorelai exactly

Rory but oh no Luke's

Lorelai yeah

Rory but you two haven't been together in like four months

Lorelai no kidding

Rory your four months pregnant and you haven't told any one

Lorelai don't get mad at me I cant take that too

Rory I not mad just surprised that you kept a secret that long

Lorelai that's probably the only one I've kept

Rory he deserves to know

Lorelai I know but is he going to believe that its his

Rory break it to him smoothly and do the math with him he'll understand

Lorelai I don't want him to think he has to come back because of

Rory the baby

Lorelai yeah

Rory you have to say it mom

Lorelai I cant and I don't have anything to start the conversation

Rory how about asking him about if his character reference was good and how his custody battle is going show him you still care.

Lorelai how good are you at this are you sure you want to be a journalist and not a therapist

Rory I'm sure about journalism now stop stalling and go talk to luke

Lorelai now

Rory now right now go

Lorelai walks into the diner its empty because it is late luke is drawn out from the kitchen because of the sound of the bell he looks up and sees Lorelai

Lorelai hi

Luke (surprised) hi

Lorelai sorry to just jump in in you like this but

Luke its fine do you want some coffee

Lorelai god yes (she walks up to the bar stool and takes a seat)

Luke so I heard about you and chris

Lorelai yeah sore subject it just didn't work I cant love him

Luke sorry about that (looking kind of relieved)

Lorelai (noticing the relief) sure you are (sarcastically) so how's it going In court with Anna

Luke its getting there my requests aren't unreasonable just a few insignificant holidays and a few weeks during her summer vacation

Lorelai that seems fine why is she fighting it

Luke I have no idea so your character reference sure put a little fire under the judges but he's looking into it

Lorelai I'm glad I could help did you read it

Luke nope was everything you said true

Lorelai every word why

Luke I might have read it

Lorelai so you just lied to me

Luke its not the first time (jokingly) do you want to go upstairs

Lorelai what

Luke it's a little more private and if I'm not down here no one will come In

Lorelai ok (heading upstairs)

in the apartment Lorelai sat on the couch and luke sat opposite her in the chair

Lorelai so you haven't redecorated

Luke thanks for noticing (long pause) you know I'm sorry

Lorelai for what

Luke not being able to find a balance between loving you and getting to know April

Lorelai its ok

Luke no its not ok we could have been well on our way to moving forward we would have been married starting our own family

Lorelai family

Luke you me rory

Lorelai oh

Luke do you think you can forgive me

Lorelai I think that I can do you one better

Luke I'm listing

Lorelai but only if you are willing

Luke I'm willing

Lorelai you don't even know what it is yet

Luke if it has anything to do with being around you more I'm in

Lorelai that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me in a long time

Luke well that's to bad so what's the plan

Lorelai giving us another go

Luke yes

Lorelai are you sure

Luke as long as I'm not the rebound guy

Lorelai chris was my rebound guy just he didn't help me get over you

Luke I'm all in

Lorelai me to so what do we do now

Luke I thought you had that figured out

Lorelai I hadn't planed on giving us another try until you were there in front of me

luke gets up and moves on the couch next to her

Luke well lets figure out what to do

Lorelai I wish we could go back

Luke we cant go back but we can move forward

Lorelai just where we left off (luke gets up and pulls something out of a coffee can he walks back over he hands her her ring she puts it on)

Luke just where we left off (they both slowly lean into each other he puts his hands on her face and they meet into a long passionate kiss luke falls back and Lorelai gracefully falls on top of him in a series of passionate kisses suddenly Lorelai sits up and runs to the bathroom luke sits up confused and walks over to the bathroom door knocks softly)

Luke Lorelai are you alright

(he hears her throwing up and slowly opens the door walks in and holds her hair back she finishes throwing up luke hands her a paper towel and helps her up off the floor she leans against the wall)

Lorelai sorry about that (luke reaches up into the cabinet and gets the mouthwash down and hands it to Lorelai)

Luke sorry for what you cant help it

Lorelai yeah well I ruined a perfect moment (she rinses her mouth)

Luke there will be more

Lorelai throwing up

Luke moments how long have you been sick

Lorelai I'm not sick

Luke you are too

Lorelai the coffee just didn't settle

Luke yeah right coffee not settling with you I've seen you drink coffee stronger than that it was closer to road tar than coffee

Lorelai laughs and goes to luke's closet and pulls out his luggage

Luke what are you doing

Lorelai packing duh

Luke packing for what

Lorelai aren't you coming home

Luke now

Lorelai no next year of course now

together they start packing


End file.
